Mazauk-Hai
= ↞ Return to the page overview of ↞ Races ↞ = Mazauk-Hai What others think about the breed "Of course, we had been reluctant to rest during the day and to wake up the nights, because, as every child knows, the orcs hate the daylight, and now we had just retired as the morning dreaded "We have not been able to make a difference," he said, "but we can not help it." These beasts were bigger, stronger, wilder, and More implacable than any orc any of us had ever seen before! " Dior, Gondorian soldier and one of the few survivors of the fall of Osgiliath, 2475 D.Z. = Description Dura-Hai and Mazauk-Hai A particularly large and strong orcasse. The Mazauk Hais are less sensitive to light than other orcs and have grown particularly tall and straight. They are born warriors and are often chosen as chief men for lower orcs. The Mazauk Hais were also cursed as "monkeys" by the other orcasses, for although most had never seen a monkey, "monkeys" were undoubtedly a very bad word. History The Mazauk-Hai appeared for the first time in 2475 AD, about 500 years ago, during the conquest of Osgiliath and Ithilien. The fact that this new breed was able to fight during the day, completely unaffected by the sun, made the defenders absolutely unprepared, and so the Mazauk-Hai was able to turn the slaughter good in their favor. However, the knowledge of their breeding method is still much older. In the Dushgoi, the rumor is heard that Morgoth already knew how to cross people with orcs to create a similar war brood. The Mazauk-Hai, however, was an enormous rarity at first. For centuries Dol Guldur worked to make it even more robust and effective. Only in really important battles did the Shakhbûrz put their abilities to the test, as for example in the occupation of Ronkbuerzums 2480 D.Z. And in several campaigns in Eriador about 2740 D.Z. About 2800 D.Z. The number of the Mazauk-Hai had grown so much that for the first time a new Piztor, only occupied with Mazauk-Hai. This was sent to the south and ravaged together with other Orcs fleeing the foggy mountains of Rohan before the revenge of the Dwarfs. Also in Murdur the breeding of the Mazauk-Hai was advanced. Several of the Nazgûl were given the order to set up breeding grounds throughout the empire in order to supply the army permanently with the war cultivations. The magic of the Nine succeeded in massively reducing the gestation period of the Mazauk praise and thereby enormously increasing the birth rate. 2901, when a huge army of Murdurs invaded Ithilien again, several Piztoru were already put through Mazauk-Hai. These days, the Mazauk-Hai are about to rise to the main race within the Gund Piztor. Other breeds were neglected, and in many places even completely abandoned. They are, of course, still far inferior to the smaller breeds, because of the lower birth rate, but in most mixed units they dominate the lower and middle range. Particularly in the towns of Murdurs, where one attaches a high military or religious importance, the Ang Durgrat makes an effort to use predominantly Mazauk-Hai. For example, there are important parts of the Ranmat-Piztor from Mazauk-Hai. In Lugbûrz several pure-bred Mazauk units are stationed and the crew of the Morannon has been filled up almost exclusively with members of this race for several Hîsht-Dûmpu. Self-image Not least because of their physical advantages against all other Orskassen, most Mazauk-Hai regard this as superior or even directives. In addition to the law of the strongest, they also accept the hierarchy that prevails in the Gund Piztor. Almost the entire breed comes from strictly controlled breeding grounds and is accustomed from early on, to obeying. Thus, many Mazauk-Hai, with great self-assurance, do their martial trades without questioning or thinking more than necessary. This is also one reason why they are hardly found in higher Pizgoth ranks. "We are the Bâlum mâzaz of the Shakhbûrz, the lords of the Goth-Hai, the crown of the Uruk, in the forefront we shall gain the Fitgnau in his name, whether it is day or night.there is only a pallid reflection of our power Our Mazunk is ours, and we carry him proudly on our shoulders. "Our breed is perfection, we are His masterpiece. Gûlshaûk, Shatraug-Pizbûr from the Dushgoi "The Shakhbûrz has created us, but the Mazauk has given us our place, we are the ones who have to do the tricks, you can not afford cowardice as one of our brood, because with their Mazauk-Hai stands and falls the success of the troops , So we will never find peace and will be sent from battle to battle forever.Except the little bit of silver, one can only hope that it is true what the Frmmg says about the Fitgnau ... " Narmokh, Pizgal and veteran of many battles, to his grandson "Only to wade through the blood of the enemies can satisfy the hunger that Shakhburz has given me." It is the hunger to kill, the hunger always to prove the power of my race, so he has the Mazauk-Hai We are his tool - and I am grateful for that. " Blozthak, Pizurklob and Nadak burûrz ('heavy infantry') from Udûn